Längtan
by Demeter1973
Summary: One shot especially for Duffie.  The Viking muses one lonely night at Fangtasia.  Set During Season 3.  Enjoy!


**L****ä****ngtan**

Fanfiction Based on the True Blood

Demeter 2010

Set DuringSeason 3

All Characters Owned Solely by Charlaine Harris/Alan Ball and Not By Me

A/N – No, I have NOT abandoned Bill at all – I just promised my dear friend Duffie that I would try my hand at an Eric/Sookie fic. I also wanted to see if I could actually do it. I think that a writer dedicated to improving her craft should try writing something outside of her comfort zone from time to time . . . it builds character, so to speak :) Anyway, Duffie, this one's for you! I had to set it in the True Blood universe, though, since I find TB Eric and the very talented Mr. Skarsgård much more intriguing than book Eric. I'm sure it's hard to play someone that stoic, even for a real Swede. Hope you enjoy!

BTW,_ l__ä__ngtan_ is Swedish for "longing."

The Viking muses one lonely night at Fangtasia . . .

I sit in my bar, seeking distraction in my latest Eastern European import as she gyrates before me. She has already grown stale. Breathers always do. Most breathers, but I am resolute in purging thoughts of one particular breather from my mind. Were I a witch, I would curse her. Yet, she is useful. She proved her value in Dallas, finding Godric. I do not wish to think of him, either. I am vampire, a powerful night creature with a thousand years of experience and wisdom. I will not let this foolish woman get in the way of my vengeance, for I have waited far too long.

The King of Mississippi must meet the sun. I made a vow to my father and it drove me into battle after battle so many centuries ago, before Godric found me and brought me over. He taught me well to control my emotions, even as I continued to seek the foul Weres and their master. Godric, why did you desert me? I would have met the sun with you that day, yet you sent me away, keeping the company of that woman, Sookie Stackhouse. Why can't I set her aside? It must be my blood, given her in an attempt to control her and own her. She is far too valuable to leave in the hands of Bill Compton. That banshee Sophie-Anne told me that he loves her, but any fool can see that. Whatever his initial interest in her, which I will learn in due time, he loves her now. I will not make the same mistake. Humans are food, occasional company, but nothing more. They exist only to serve us. She will serve me!

I rise, giving nothing of my turmoil away. "Pam," I call, my voice barely above a whisper. She will hear, though, my child always hears and obeys. Sometimes unwillingly, but I forgive her for it, as she is ever loyal. "Pam, I give you leave with our newest edition tonight."

"Why Eric," she purrs, her fangs extending in anticipation of blood and carnal pleasures, "to what do I owe this sudden streak of generosity?"

"I'll be in my office, and I do not wish to be disturbed. Be a good girl and take your toy downstairs."

She nods to me and takes the _sk__ö__ka_ out of my sight. I am glad of it, too. Women! Be they human or vampire, they have always been my downfall. Had I not been so ruled by my lust and passion, I might have joined my father in glorious battle against the demon wolves. We might have won, who can say? I might have saved my infant sister, my mother . . . No, I must not think of her tonight! I am ashamed and angry at the crimson streak I feel trickling down my cold cheek. This will not do, it is a waste. She is gone, as all humans must go. Women!

The Banshee queen to whom I was, until recently, beholden will pay for her treachery. I will see to it. What a perfect convergence of events! I can exact my revenge on both the demon Sophie-Anne and gain the King's trust in one devious act. Then all I must do is wait. I could have Talbot on his knees in a flash, I am sure. It is a small price to pay, really. I have had centuries to learn all manner of pleasures, and while men are of no special interest to me, I can play lover well and with great skill to any man, woman, vampire, shifter, or all manner of supernatural creatures. It is not pride that drives my confidence, not anymore. It is experience. I've had many, many lives. I could still make Pam scream to the heavens, should I choose. I have before. This brings a small smile to my lips.

I once thought to spend my life between a woman's legs, or at the very least, as much time as I could. My kingdom and duty could wait, for all I cared. I lost everything then, and yet I still crave them. They aren't worth it, of that I am certain. Inconstant as my former queen, as unreliable as that bitch Lorena. She is his maker! Why can she not dispose of Bill, take him back into her clutches? Then my path to Sookie would be clear. No, not my path to the woman, my path to _owning_ Sookie and using her as I will! Damned backwoods barmaid! Were it not for her gift, I wouldn't give the lowly creature a second thought after taking a few sips of her blood. Now, I am forced to call in favors owed to me by fowl wolves in order to protect her on her fool-hardy mission to find Bill fucking Compton!

She cried when last we met, and it pierced me as nothing has in centuries. I decide to face this now, in the privacy of my lair. I will know no fear and let nothing rule over me. Even my countrymen of today are stoic, as we Swedes have ever been, and I will follow suit. I will reach out through the bond now and exorcise her from my mind. This I must do.

I feel her now, somewhere in Jackson, in the King's domain. Foolish human, putting herself in such danger. I warned her. She is far too valuable. I remember the stab of fear I felt for her, and I let it pass through me now. She is sad, no doubt pining for that waste of our sacred blood. I reach out to her through the bond to soothe. Can you feel me, Sookie? I think you can. You won't resist me for long. No one does.

I can see her smile in my mind. She reaches out to me, caressing my cool skin with her warm hands. I can smell her, her blood. It must be sweet, her blood. She is speaking. I strain to hear. She once told me that I had great love for Godric. I smile at her human notion. I asked her not to use words that I don't understand. It has been long since I felt love, or so I thought. I did love Godric, she was right. I mourn him still. She came to me in a dream then and comforted me. What is it in you, Sookie Stackhouse, that draws you to our kind? Vampires only bring pain to humans, and they to us.

She is whispering words of sweet desire to me, and I suddenly feel a giddy rush as I did when I was that foolish boy so long ago, anticipating the pleasures surely held in her beautiful body. Her lips find mine and I am helpless to resist. I want you, oh how I want you in spite of myself and my nature! I undress her without a rush, wanting to savor the unveiling. She has seen me, of course. I was amused by her shyness. Do not be shy, lover. Look at me! In my mind, she obeys my command as I move down her body with my hands and lips, oh so careful of my fangs. I will only taste her blood as we both reach the heights of pleasure. She cries out, my name, her lips parted and breathing labored. If I had breath, I would be panting, too. I enter her, commanding her once more to look at me. I would see the effects of the pleasure I give willingly, as I have given to no other living woman in untold years. For you, Sookie Stackhouse, I give my all. I am losing control, lost in the throes of passion and blood lust. She bares her neck and I accept this invitation. How can I resist? Her blood is so sweet, so rich, so full of . . . is this love? Is this what I will find with you? No, I mustn't! I must not! Yet, as I find release in this fantasy I am powerless to stop the flood of deadly emotions that fill my silent heart. I bid her to take my blood, solidify and strengthen the bond we share. It drives me over the edge.

I open my eyes, heaving a deep and unnecessary breath. I am shaken by this reverie, and I cannot blame it entirely on blood. This woman must be special, indeed, to awaken such longings in my kind, in me. I should be angry, but I find that I'm filled with wonder. This is a rare sensation for one as old as I. I make a vow. I will have her, I will know her and she will discover me. It may be my undoing, but it must be. And I vow to protect her, even to my doom. I am annoyed by my state of physical discomfort, which I blame entirely on this ridiculous exercise. I could call Chow and have him bring some foolish yet tasty fang-banger. There are many who would die, quite literally, for my attention. But no, I will endure this, for Sookie, the one human to whom I grant deference. Perhaps I shall understand the word love someday, after all.


End file.
